Like You Wanna Be Loved
by queenOhearts
Summary: Hermione is feeling unloved and Fred is determined to show her what she is worth. Based on Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me.


**AN: This isn't an update, it's a revision. I meant to do this sooner but I lost the original file and have been giving it the run-around since. I wrote this during a road trip on my tablet in the middle of the night, so it wasn't my best work. I felt I owed it to my readers to refine this. As I said before, this is my first fremione and my first lemon, and unless inspiration strikes me it will probably be my only fremione. This is based on Ed Sheeran's song **_**Kiss Me**_**.**

* * *

Fred watched Hermione sigh for the umpteenth time as she absently twirled her fingers around in a box of pygmy puffs. They kissed the intruding appendages as she tickled their fluff, but the smiles the creatures usually inspired in the young woman were nowhere to be found.

Lately Hermione had taken to visiting the twins' joke shop when she had any spare time. The men didn't ask any questions, but they did find her presence quite odd since she was never fond of their antics in school. It wasn't until a random visit at The Burrow that they had discovered that Ron had managed to find a new girlfriend who frequented the house often as their mother had taken a shining to her. While Hermione and Ron had ended their relationship on pleasant terms some time ago, it was understandable that she would avoid places she might run into her ex-boyfriend and his new beau.

The twins didn't mind her hanging aroud the shop, as she never loitered and always insisted on helping, and they appreciated that their stock room was more organized than ever. It wasn't a surprise that one of them took interest her, what with her constant presence it was bound to happen.

Fred found himself drawn to her laugh: a hearty but tinkling sound, like the wooden chimes that hung in his window as a child. One day Ron had surprised her while she was dusting, causing her to knock a box of animated rubber spiders onto him. His high pitched scream set her off immediately into a fit of raucous laughter bubbling from the core of her gut, nothing like the annoying giggle he'd been used to from women. In fact, Fred found her laugh infectious and couldn't help but join her in her mirth, completely disregarding his brother's panic.

The second thing he noticed was her smile. When she was content there was a subtle lift at the corners of her lips, flattering her delicate features. It was small, but her eyes sparkled with warmth and her face glowed. The sincereity with which she enjoyed the joke induced happiness of their customers was attractive, especially as a smile was sure to find a way to her lips while she assisted them. Fred assumed that was why she chose to hang around Weasley Wizard Weezes as compared to Grimmauld Place or the bookstore. She wanted to be at the joke shop; she liked being there.

But on that particular day there were no smiles or laughs to be had. They were caught in a spring rainstorm and business had been slow; no more than a handful of people had braved the storm to run their errands on Diagon Alley all week. So when there was nothing left to clean or stock in the shop, Fred and George spent their time trying to life Hermione's spirits, cracking jokes and playing pranks on each other in the hopes of earning one of her smiles. She quickly caught on and played her part, laughing at punchlines and grinning at their antics, but they were fake, hollow rewards.

"I'm going to close up and head over to Angie's. Why don't you try talking to her?" George suggested.

"She's barely said two words all day. Unless there's some trick I can pull out of my arse that will magically make her happy, I doubt she's going to open up to me. " Fred growled.

"Well, you are a wizard." George smirked.

Fred grabbed the closest thing to him (an empty biscuit tin) and threw it at his twin, who expertly dodged. "Wizard or not, there's isn't any magic I would use on her to make her talk."

"Of course there is. It's not called the old Weasley charm for nothing. Just make sure you don't set off any exploding snap in her hair off in her hair and she should open up." George teased as he walked away, dangling the shop keys in his fingers and waving goodbye over his shoulder. Fred rubbed at his temples before taking a deep breath, gathering himself as he made his way to the storeroom to meet Hermione. The young woman hadn't moved from her spot at the work table, seemingly lost in her own world.

"So," Fred started casually, "what's got the great Hermione Granger so blue today?"

She sighed again as she tickled a rather fat pygmy puff. Her voice was melancholy when she answered him."Nothing, really. Or at least nothing that should make me upset."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. My girl, you have been sulking all day and you've been torturing my sweet little puffs with your sad face. I think you owe them an explanation."

A smile teased at the corner of her mouth before it fell again, but she began to speak nonetheless. "Well, I'd just heard that Seamus found a new girlfriend and it made me realize that all of my ex boyfriends have moved on, and yet I haven't. I'm not particularly mad or upset but I do feel lonely. It's been almost a year since my last relationship ended but I haven't found anyone new."

She pulled a foot up to her seat and tucked her knee into her chest before continuing. "I'm not saying I need a man, because I don't, but I miss the feeling loved by one. I just- you know, as an independent woman it's hard to find a man who isn't intimidated by me; who can be comfortable knowing that all I need from his is love. I also want someone who needs the same from me." Hermione groaned before meeting his eyes for the first time that day. "It's silly, isn't it? Just forget what I said."

Fred smiled kindly and shook his head. "My lady, I do believe I can help you."

A single, perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in question. "Fred, I don't think-"

"Just trust me," he interrupted. "Unless you're scared."

He reached for her hand and lead her up the back stairs into his flat. Hermione gulped loudly before telling him that her heart felt like a bass drum. "I'm pretty sure it's from fear but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say it's excitement."

Fred didn't say another word as he led her into his flat. If she noticed the pigsty his living room was she didn't say a word about it. He also prayed she didn't smell whatever that was wafting out of the kitchen either.

Hermione didn't notice anything but his hand around hers. It was large and warm but wrapped around her own dainty hand with a measure of delicacy and tenderness.

The creak of a door sounded, pulling Hermione out of her trance. Despite the darkness she was able to recognize the room as Fred's private quarters, if the bed was any indication. Her body went stiff, her nerves wound tight, but she didn't run away. She watched Fred release her hand and walk to his dresser. He rummaged around the drawers a bit before he returned to her, handing her an old t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"Fred, what-"

He pointed to a door across the hall. "Go change and come back. I promise I won't peek." A grin pulled at his lips, "Unless you want me to."

Hermione glared at him but did as she was told, trying to figure out what Fred had going through his head. It wasn't like she had been completely oblivious to his attentions over the past couple months, but he never made a move towards her so she thought nothing more of it. For one, Fred was pretty flirty, and for two, she knew he was very proactive when he sought out women so she had figured that if he really wanted her he would have had her by now.

When she returned to the room she found him lying in the bed in a position that might have been provocative in the early 1900's. He smiled at her and pat the space beside him. "Come join me, love. I promise, only friendly intentions here."

Once again she gulped loudly, but once again she also did what she was told. Fred lifted the duvet for her as she climbed in beside him, trying to keep a respectable amount of space between them. "Settle down with me and let me cover you up," he said as her pulled her by the waist to cuddle her petite body with his larger one.

She shifted her head to look at him over her shoulder. "I didn't take you for a cuddler, Fred Weasley."

His chuckle rumbled deep within his chest, reverberating through her back in pleasant vibrations. "Well, now you know. And I would be much happier if you would just like down with me and hold me in your arms, Miss Know-It-All, instead of pointing out my cuddling preferences."

A warm blush spread across Hermione's cheeks before she turned around and wrapped her arms around the redhead. She didn't quite understand what was happening but she accepted the comfort Fred was trying to offer her, regardless of the awkwardness.

On the other hand, Fred was thoroughly enjoying the proximity. With the new position she provided he could feel her thrumming heartbeat against his chest and the soft, barely there, brush of her lips against his neck where she had tucked her head.

With a gentle hand, Fred lifted her face from her chin to look at him. Her chocolate eyes pulled him in and he suddenly felt like he was falling into them. They roamed across his face searching, because she didn't know this person in front of her. This calm, gentle man wasn't the jokester playboy she'd grown to know and the look of absolute wonder on her face was beautiful. He wouldn't forget that look for the rest of his life. He knew in that moment that he was in love.

"Fred," her whisper drew him from his thoughts. "Kiss me."

He bent down and took her ripe lips in his for a slow kiss, burning him from where they touched all the way to his toes. His desire called for him to move faster, having waited for this moment for months, but he was perfectly satisfied with the languid pace they had set.

Hermione reveled in his lips, opening her own to invite him for a taste when she found that she was desperately craving his. His warm tongue exploring every crevice in her mouth drove her mad, aided by the electricity is fingers inspired over every inch of skin they caressed.

Feeling bold but not wishing to disrupt the pace, Hermione slowly dragged her palms down Fred's back where her fingers sought the hem of his shirt. When found, she gently pulled it back up the trail her hands made, her nails scraping enticingly along his skin. He broke the kiss to help her pull it over his head, sitting back on his haunches when she pushed him back so they she could get a good look at his toned chest. Her eyes smoldered, enjoying the view and his nipples hardened under the attention. When her hand reached for him again it ran a soft course from his navel hair past his belly button across his abs and into his pecs.

A groan sounded from Fred, his eyes falling at her sensual touch. He reached for her waist and pulled her into his lap, proceeding to lift her own shirt over her head. She made no move to cover herself as he had expected her to do nor did she pull away. Instead, she drew herself back into him, resting her hands on his hips as she enjoyed the feel of his skin touching her own.

"Hermione, be my lady and I'll keep you safe, and happy" he whispered into her ear, running a hand across her back to bring her ever closer and another into her hair to cradle her head.

She nodded against him, her blush scorching against his flesh. Fred lowered them back onto the bed, covering her body with his own. He felt the air move across his shoulder as she took in a deep breath, inhaling his spicy scent and everything that was him. "You're so warm," she commented as she drew in another breath, wrapping her arms around him tighter to draw some of his heat into her air chilled body.

He did the same against her neck and felt the goosebumps raised on her skin. His heart beat against her chest and his lips pressed a kiss to her neck before he drew back to look into her eyes. A small gasp escaped her as his blue orbs took her in. In that moment, all of the sadness she'd felt that day was forgotten. She was in love.

Hermione lifted her head and claimed his lips again in another soft kiss. Fred's hips ground into hers and even with the barriers of fabric covering their centers, she felt his hardness and needed him.

Articles of clothing were shed one by one, barely sounding as they fell on the ground. Fred's lips took their sweet time as they traveled across her body, tasting every part of her that she had to offer. She moaned as they roamed her neck, her shoulders, her arms, and kissed each of her fingers before moving back up. He kissed her clavicle and into her chest before he paid attention to her breasts. He took a mound into his hand, appreciating the weight of it as his lips wrapped around the nipple of her other breast. Her cry into the silent room was no louder than a mouse's squeak, but it sounded loudly in his ears.

His tongue left his mouth to tickle her nipple, her body squirming and arching into him, pushing more of her into his warmth. Her body tingled from her peaks, to her neck, and throughout her continued to suckle her at her breast until she was a writhing mess beneath him before transferring the same attentions to her other mound.

The slow torture drove Hermione mad with need. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pushed her hips forward to try to find some relief but his free hand held her firmly in place. Fred was far from done with paying worship to her body as his mouth finally left her chest and traversed downward.

His lips ghosted over her stomach and her hips, a small well-placed bite to her love handles having her bucking. Avoiding where he knew she wanted him the most, he kissed his way down the outside of her thighs, over the caps of her knees, down her muscled calves, and to her toes. Then, as he'd done with her arms, he slowly traveled back up until he was at her hips again.

Deciding it was time to stop teasing her, he chanced a glance at her face. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust, a blush spread from her cheeks to her chest, and her mouth hung open as she huffed. Fred had never seen anything so beautiful.

Finally, he dropped between her legs and placed a kiss to the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, nibbling at the twitching flesh. Every nerve in her body was alive and screaming thanks to his earlier attentions, so when his lips touched her so close to where she wanted him, a loud cry ripped into the air. Fred smirked as he nuzzled her leg, her hand reaching into his red hair to pull his face to her sex.

Without warning, he slipped his tongue into her nether lips, dragging through them from her opening to her clit. Her soft scream and praise to Merlin reached his ears and tasted like honey on his tongue. He drew her torture out, sucking her clit and slipping a finger into her core, enjoying the sounds he elicited from the girl. She pushed his mound against his face and his member weeped to be inside of her. "Fred, I need you now. Please."

The redhead crawled up her body, placing random kisses on her as he went. When he reached her face she brought her hand to his cheek to pull him in for another kiss. The musky taste of her still in mouth made her groan and pull his body to her own.

Wasting no time, Fred slowly pushed his throbbing member into her hot, wet opening. They both moaned aloud at the slow, sinking feeling. Hermione loved the stretching of his walls and when he was finally seated within her, she'd never felt so full.

"Fred, please," she begged again, eyes returning to his own.

He answered by pulling himself slowly out of her dripping opening and pushing just as slowly back in. He set the pace, absorbing the feeling of having her tight, velvet walls wrapped around him as she too melted in the feeling of him repeatedly taking her inch by glorious, hot, hard inch. She could feel every throb from his member and he could feel every flutter of her walls. The agonizing pace overwhelmed her senses and brought tears to her eyes as he clenched his own closed, determined to last until she was sated.

Hermione's nails dug into his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, drawing him in deeper and closer to her orgasm. He could feel her fleshy walls tighten around him and he knew she was close. His pace picked up ever so slightly, causing her to scream his name as her ending ripped through her and her entire body shook. Her tight, clenching center proved to be too much for him as he came into her, her hot womanhood milking him dry.

Fred fell forward onto his hands, sucking in a deep, shaking breath as he pulled himself free of her and laid beside her. Her body rolled into his as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and tucked her into his chest. Thoroughly satisfied, her tired mind thought over what had just happened between them. When she first met him she might have said she hated him, but that hate had turned to love as his family became her own. Then that love became more than love, and that love had turned to lust. Finally being able to act on that lust brought her to the truth that she knew him better than she had dared to admit before. He was funny of course, but surprisingly determined and intelligent. He was fierce in the care of his loved ones but incredibly kind and gentle. With that thought, she held him close and came to the conclusion that she wouldn't give him up.

"Fred, kiss me." Hermione whispered again, wanting to be loved by this man. When he pulled away she looked into his blue pools one more time before asking, "What is this?"

His smile radiated as he pressed one more kiss to her temple. "Well, my dear, this feels like falling in love."


End file.
